Prompt 001 Beginnings As Human
by Dracodion
Summary: First fic for Fanfic100 IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES INSIDE! Summary: The beginning in the life of the four boys as humans.


_**Title:**_ As Human

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Casey/Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Master Splinter

_**Prompt:**_ 001. Beginnings

_**Word Count:**_ 869

_**Rating:**_ PG-13

_**Summary:**_ The beginning in the life of the four boys as humans.

_**Author Notes: **_Here are some notes for the readers about my AU of the Turtles. They're humans…though I'm still working on how they've become human sweatdrop. Master Splinter is still a huge rat and there's no other difference to the universe besides the human!turtles (just so you know, I'm going with the 2003 cartoon story…mostly). This is slash, just to warn you all. The main pairings are going to be Casey/Raphael, Donatello/Michelangelo, and Leonardo/Raphael, though that last one is just a one sided relationship (poor Leo). Now about the human turtles and their changes:

**Leonardo:**

Hair – Black

Eyes – Silver

Height – 6' 2"

**Donatello:**

Hair – Brown

Eyes – Brown

Height – 6' 4"

**Raphael:**

Hair – Burgundy

Eyes – Gold

Height – 5' 8"

**Michelangelo:**

Hair – Blond

Eyes – Blue

Height – 5' 7"

**As Human**

Raphael couldn't look away from the mirror. No matter how hard he tried, he's eyes wouldn't leave the glass.

"Who are you?" he asked the reflection.

He studied the face looking back at him. Pale, pink skin, dark red hair, five fingers on each hand...who did this guy think he was coming in Raphael's home?

There was a knock on the bathroom door behind him. Raphael jumped, his hand going to his chest.

"Raph, you in there?" Leonardo's voice came through the door.

Raphael looked back at the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm here," Raph yelled back. _Or at least some part of me is here,_ he thought, as he stared at his same golden eyes.

"Come out. Casey's coming with some more clothes," Leo said softly through the door.

"Yeah...we gotta wear clothes now, don't we?" Raph said to himself, looking down at the bright Hawaiian shorts that Mikey had loaned him.

He slowly turned around, as in a daze, and opened the bathroom door and walked out. There, in front of him, were his brothers, but...they weren't. They all looked like complete strangers to him, all except for the eyes.

"You okay?" Leo asked, concerned, reaching a hand out towards Raph.

Raph flinched away from the touch and looked away from the hurt look on his oldest brother's face. "Yeah, I'm just dandy," he snapped, then quickly walked around him and to his other brothers.

"Hey! I can actual put these to good use now!" Mikey exclaimed, excitedly, holding up brightly colored clothes.

Even after everything that happened, Raph couldn't stop the half smile appear on his face.

"Wow...I always wondered if dumb blondes were scientifically true. Now, I know," Donatello said, with a grin.

Raph snickered as Mikey pouted and gingerly patted his blond hair.

"Well, at least I ain't a boring brunette," he shot back, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

Don blew his brown bang away from his eyes and smiled at his younger brother.

"It's rumored that brunettes are usually the most intelligent," he smirked.

Mikey huffed, folding his arms, then he's eyes slid to Raph and a smirk grew on his face. Raph raised an eyebrow at his little brother's look.

"Well, at least Raphie got the right coloring," he said, slyly.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

Don coughed in his fist, hiding a laugh. "Red-heads are rumored to have the worse kind of temper."

Raph growled at Mikey, watching him yelp, but instead of attacking him, he just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, I guess so."

He couldn't stop the start that came out of him as his oldest brother came up behind him and flicked a strand of his red hair.

"Well, either way, we're gonna have to do something with the lengths. They'll get in our way when we fight," Leo said, looking over Raph's and Mikey's shoulder length hair and Donnie's slightly longer locks. He patted his own shoulder length, black hair.

Mikey yelped again and covered his head with his hands and arms.

"No! I like my hair!" he whined.

Donatello scratched his head as he looked at Leo. "I'm sure we can get some hair ties from April. She uses them a lot," he said.

Leo was about to reply, but was interrupted by the lair's elevator doors opening and closing.

"Yo! We're here. Sorry about taking so long," Casey said, walking in, Master Splinter following close behind.

"How are you, my sons?" Splinter asked, looking over each son.

"We're alright, Master. I think the shock is starting to wear off, finally," Leo said, bowing before his father.

Raph snorted. "Speak for yourself," he muttered then walked away from the others and into the kitchen.

He turned on the sink to get a drink, but stopped and stared as the water came down. Yeah, they were all in shock. He still remembers Mikey refusing to stop crying, Donnie refusing to even leave his computers, and Leo refusing to leave the dojo. He, himself, was pretty shaking up as well, not leaving his bed.

"Hey," Casey's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked around to see his lover staring at him with concern.

"Hey," Raph said, turning, fully, to face the other man. Casey slowly walked over to him, still wearing that concern look.

"How are you, seriously?" he asked.

Raphael thought for a moment, then said "Seriously, I feel confused. I don't know who it is I see in the mirror or what to do now, what I _can_ do now." He looked at Casey's dark blue eyes. "Not seriously, I'm fine," he finished with a shrug.

Casey stepped up to Raph and lifted a hand up to touch Raph's hair.

"You're still Raph. You'll always be Raph, no matter what happens," Casey leaned in, wrapping his arms around his lover's now slim, shell-less waist. "And I'll always love you," he whispered in Raph's ear.

Raph was quiet as he laid his forehead on Casey's shoulder. Casey stayed quiet as he held the younger man. He stayed quiet as he heard wet sniffles, felt the body he was holding shake slightly and felt his shoulder grow wet. All he did was tightened his hold and stayed quiet.

End


End file.
